Just a Naughty Little Ficlet
by Ms-Figg
Summary: A very steamy scenario featuring a rather cruel, roughriding Severus and masochistic Hermione.  It begins with a kidnapping.  If you like Dark!Selfish!Dominating!Sexual Severus, and not much plot, take a look.


Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to JKR. All situations are mine. No $$$ is being made from this fanfic.

* * *

Just a Naughty Little Ficlet 

Forced down to her knees, the blindfold was suddenly pulled off of Hermione's face. The frightened witch looked up into the hard black eyes of her former Professor, Severus Snape.

"Surprise," he purred.

"Professor," the witch breathed, her heart in her throat.

Hermione looked around. They were in a small stone room with no apparent exit. There was a huge four-poster bed draped in black bedding and nothing else. She looked up at the wizard.

"No need to ask why you are here, Miss Granger. For my pleasure and your fulfillment," the wizard said silkily, "I caught you in compromising positions with Mr. Weasley three times during your last year at Hogwarts. Once behind the humpbacked witch, once in the room of requirement, and once in the Quidditch shower room. So you are no shy virgin, witch."

"You have no right to do this," Hermione said, "This is rape, Professor. Rape."

The Potions Master looked at the witch consideringly.

"Miss Granger. When I discovered you with Mr. Weasley, I didn't immediately stop your 'engagement.' I looked into your mind, to see how you were enjoying him. Imagine my surprise when I saw myself taking you. You were fantasizing about me while having sex with him," the wizard said with a smirk. "And all three times your mind was focused on me."

Hermione colored. She'd been busted.

The wizard continued.

"You never had the nerve to approach me and tell me that you wanted me. I was…shall we say…intrigued by the thought. In fact, I waited to see what you would do. But for a Gryffindor, you showed extraordinary cowardice. Then you graduated and left me unfulfilled. You see, I would love to take a young and brilliant witch such as you. You are a pretty witch, small and curvaceous like I like. And I know you desire me…and how you desire me. You want to be manhandled. Mr. Weasley wasn't able to give you what you needed. I've been watching you, Miss Granger. I know you've broken it off with the wizard. You haven't been with any man in months. Are you randy, witch?" the wizard asked her. "Do you want your fantasy fulfilled? Do you want your bastard of a Potions Master to give you what you need?"

"This…is…rape," Hermione breathed, her belly tight.

Yes, she did have a thing for the wizard. She wanted to be dominated by him, but this wasn't the right way for him to go about it. Suddenly, the wizard caught her by the arm. Then they were standing in Knockturn Alley.

The Potions Master released Hermione's arm, his dark eyes glittering down at her.

"You can go, Miss Granger. Your opportunity is past. I took you this way because I believed it would play into your fantasies about me. I had no intentions of forcing myself on you…though there would have been some force if you had accepted me. I think you would have welcomed it, witch. Now, we'll never know will we? Goodbye, Miss Granger," the wizard said, disapparating.

Hermione stood there, staring at the empty spot the wizard had just occupied. Despite her protestations, she had a terrible ache between her thighs. She hadn't known he would release her like this. It seemed as if he had intended to just take her despite her protestations. Rape meant Azkaban however. She doubted he wanted to go to prison, no matter how much he wanted to shag her.

Hermione apparated from the Alley to her flat. Normally she would have gone to a public apparition point. There were heavy penalties for free form apparition. But in Knockturn Alley those penalties were rarely enforced.

Hermione sat down in the armchair and stared into the fire. She had been walking down Diagon Alley when a hand reached out and yanked her into a niche. Her mouth was covered, then she heard a disillusionment spell whispered. A blindfold was yanked down over her head, then the next thing she knew, she was apparated someplace else and forced to her knees.

"Damn," she breathed. "I should have gone along with it. I bet he would have been amazing. Well, I blew it."

That night she had a very erotic dream of the Professor taking her from behind, one pale fist wrapped tightly in her hair, and the other pale hand slapping her buttocks, his head thrown back and his face contorted with pleasure. She orgasmed in her sleep and woke.

"Oh gods," she breathed, the back of her nightgown soaked from her release.

Why hadn't she let the wizard take her?

Because she was an idiot, that's why. Professor Snape would have given her the best sex of her life…not that she had been with anyone but Ron, but still…just his touch would probably make her come. She wanted him just that badly. The idea of the wizard looking down at her with those cold, dark eyes, his lips curled into a lascivious sneer as he shagged her just made her want to melt into a puddle.

With that nose, she bet his member was huge.

"Damn it," Hermione cursed again, reaching for her wand on the nightstand and scourgifying herself and her bed. She flopped back down in it, drawing the covers over her.

"Well, it's too late now," she said, rolling over and trying to sleep. It took quite a while.

* * *

After two weeks a very exhausted Hermione Granger stared at herself in the mirror. She had little bags under her eyes from lack of sleep and she had to use pepper-up potion every morning before she went to her entry level job at the Ministry. After a year, the Ministry would pay for university courses so she could become a Spells Mistress. But she had been giving a poor showing the past couple of weeks, making senseless errors. She had been called into the supervisor's office twice about her carelessness. She told him she was distracted. 

"Well, you'd better get back on track, Hermione. You know this position is very competitive. You can be replaced and will be if you make another error," the wizard told her.

"Hermione," she said to her reflection. "You've got to get it together…and there's only one way to do that. You're going to have to go and see Professor Snape and get him to finish what he started or you'll never get a decent night's sleep again."

Hermione had a feeling that this was going to be quite the ordeal. Professor Snape was not the sweetest wizard in the world. Once he saw how randy she was, more than likely he was going to give her a hard time before he gave her a hard time. He'd probably bring up the "missed opportunity" line again.

Was she willing to jump through hoops to get in the wizard's bed?

After the past two weeks? Hell yes.

* * *

Severus was in his office late, grading tests. As usual the marks were deplorable. It was about eight o'clock and he was tired. The wizard put down his quill, sat back in his swivel chair and rubbed his eyes. Enough torture. He was going to have a firewhiskey and go to bed. The wizard was just about to stand up when there was a knock on the door. He scowled. Who could that be this late in the evening? If it was a student, he or she could count on losing a few house points. 

"Come in," he said snarkily.

Slowly the door opened, and Hermione Granger walked in, looking decidedly uncomfortable.

Well, well now.

"Miss Granger. What brings you to my office at this late hour?" the wizard said, his dark eyes sweeping over the witch. He knew what brought her.

He did. It certainly took the witch long enough.

"I…I needed to see you, Professor," Hermione said in a small voice, taking a seat in the rickety wooden chair the wizard provided for visitors.

Severus arched an eyebrow at her. This was going to be rather fun.

"What could you possibly want to see me about? You are no longer a student here, Miss Granger," he said, fighting back a lascivious smirk. He could tell the witch wanted him; just by the way she wouldn't meet his eyes. She was torn, and he liked it. Very much.

"It's a…a personal matter," Hermione replied, trying to figure out just how she was going to tell the dark wizard she wanted to have sex with him.

Severus sat back in his chair and folded his arms across his chest.

"A personal matter? Do tell, Miss Granger," he purred at her.

Hermione colored. Dear gods.

"Well, since our last…um…meeting, I haven't been able to sleep very well…and…and my work's been suffering at the Ministry…and…" she began.

"It sounds like you need to visit an apocathery rather than me, Miss Granger. What can I possibly do about your lack of sleep and problems at work?" he said, his dark eyes glinting at the witch.

Hermione began to twist her hands together nervously.

"Well you are the reason I can't sleep and am distracted," she said, her voice cracking a bit.

"And why is that?" he asked her, cocking his head.

"Because I keep dreaming about you," the witch confessed, feeling a bit nauseous now.

"Having nightmares about my ill treatment of you at Hogwarts?" he asked.

Hermione felt a bit angry now. She was sure the wizard knew what kind of dreams she was having. He wasn't making this easy at all.

Severus smirked openly now.

"No. Dreams of a more…erotic nature," Hermione said, blinking rapidly, her stomach flipping over at telling the snarky Professor this.

Severus leveled his eyes on her again. She was wearing blue robes and her hair curled softly around her shoulders. She had a small mouth with full lips. He felt a throb as he imagined those lips stretched around him.

"So, what would you have me do about that, witch?" he asked her, his voice taking on a sensual, silky timbre that went straight to Hermione's thighs.

"Help me make the dreams go away so I can sleep and function normally again," Hermione replied.

Severus considered her.

"That's not the answer I'm looking for. I want an answer that's more…honest," he said to the witch.

Hermione tried again.

"I want you to give me another opportunity," she said.

Severus shook his head.

"More direct," he said softly, feeling an erection coming on.

Hermione looked at the wizard. Gods, he was going to make her say it straight out.

"All right. All right," the witch said, her voice breaking. "I want to be shagged by you, Professor."

Severus felt a powerful throb at Hermione's admission, but he hid his reaction.

"You and several other hot little witches I know," he replied. "However, the others do not interest me. You do."

Hermione felt a delicious shudder as the wizard expressed his desire for her. Then he scowled slightly.

But, you turned me down once. How do I know you won't do it again, Miss Granger? Cold feet and all that."

Hermione stared at him. The answer should be obvious.

"You should know because I came here to you," she replied, a bit of irritation in her voice. "Because I've given in to my desire."

"You haven't yet, witch," he replied silkily. "I think…I think I would like a bit of proof you are willing to engage me this time."

Hermione's heart skipped a beat. He wanted proof? What kind of proof?

"What kind of proof?" she asked. Gods, did he want to fuck her right here…or a blow job? She felt a little wetness trickle down her thighs.

Severus chuckled.

"Don't worry Miss Granger. I don't plan to have you perform anything sexual for me. Well at least not anything that requires your touching me. However, I would like to see your breasts. Show them to me," the wizard said, his eyes narrowing somewhat.

"My breasts?" she repeated slowly.

"Is there an echo in here? Either show me your breasts witch, or get out. I don't have the time or inclination to play games with you," Severus said severely. He was rock hard now.

Hermione felt a bit of excitement as the wizard made demands of her. Merlin, what would he be like behind closed doors when he had her at his mercy?

Hopefully not very merciful. She wanted him demanding, snarky and a bit…sadistic.

Slowly she began to unbutton her robes, the wizard's dark eyes watching as she opened fastener after fastener. She wore a t-shirt underneath…and jeans. She opened her robes. Severus' eyes washed over her large breasts. For a petite woman she had ample curves.

"Can I just pull up my shirt and bra?" she asked him.

The wizard made a sound of assent in the back of his throat. Severus was leaning forward now, his hands resting on his desk, staring at the witch. The look on his face was one of lust and expectancy. Hermione loved the way he was looking at her. He was showing emotion…something she had never witnessed before. He wouldn't be completely cold when he took her…she could tell.

Hermione pulled up her shirt and bra, letting her breasts drop into view. The Potions Master drew in a sharp breath as he eyed their fullness."Very nice, Miss Granger," he said, the silk in his voice a bit raw. "Now, caress them for me. Slowly."

Extremely turned on, Hermione did as the wizard asked.

"Squeeze them. Hard," the wizard groaned.

Hermione did so, and the wizard hissed.

"Now…now tweak your nipples," he said in a low voice.

Hermione saw his arm moving back and forth, and could only imagine what was on the other side of that desk. She did as he asked, her eyes closing and her head leaning back as she imagined it was his hands she felt.

"Yessss," the wizard breathed.

Suddenly he stopped rubbing and grimaced. He closed his eyes, his nostrils flaring as he fought climaxing.

"Cover yourself, Miss Granger," he said hoarsely. "Immediately."

Bewildered, Hermione did as he asked…pulling down her bra and stuffing her breasts into the cups, then pulling down her shirt.

"Are you covered?" the wizard asked, his eyes still closed.

"Yes," Hermione replied, her own voice a bit husky. Gods she was so hot. If he wanted her right now, Hermione would have definitely given it up.

Severus opened his eyes and let out a sigh before focusing on Hermione.

"Very well. Leave me your address. I will pick you up at six this coming Friday," he said, holding out a quill and piece of parchment.

Hermione touched his hand as she accepted the items and she felt a gush in reaction. Severus noticed her flushed look. The witch wanted him badly. He was sure if he drew close enough, he would smell her arousal. But he didn't want to torment himself any more than he just had.

Hermione scrawled her address on the parchment and handed it back to him. The wizard read it, then looked up at his former student.

"I must warn you, Miss Granger, I am no Ronald Weasley. I am a mature wizard with strong needs and certain sexual preferences. You'd better be prepared for a very intense and thorough encounter with me," he said.

Hermione was so turned on, she couldn't speak. The witch stood up and shakily left the wizard's office without a word. She was almost sure the back of her robes were soaked.

Severus stared at the closed door thoughtfully.

For her sake, the witch had better be prepared, and prepared well. He planned to have at her, but good.

* * *

Friday seemed to take forever to come. Hermione put on a fresh contraceptive patch and washed very thoroughly. Her belly had been in knots all day, and she almost made a grievous error at work while diagramming wand motions for a new spell. The spell had been created by the Spells Master of the department and he showed Hermione the intricate motions and she put them in a pensieve. She still wrote "flick" when it should have been "swish". Luckily she caught it. She had one more time to make a mistake and she was out on her ass. 

Well, hopefully her night with the Potions Master would be the cure.

The witch nervously paced back and forth in her living room as the clock slowly ticked away the minutes. At precisely six o'clock, there was a heavy knock on the door. She opened it and there stood Severus, his dark eyes glittering at her as he took the witch in.

Hermione had decided to wear a dress. It was a strapped white dress that fell just above her knees with a pattern of raised white flowers and fit her very well. Severus' eyes roved over ever curve, and the tanned skin of her throat, shoulders and arms.

"White, Miss Granger?" he purred at her. "False advertising…but no matter. You'll feel like wearing red after tonight. Let us go."

The wizard reached through the doorway and caught Hermione firmly by her arm. He held on to her possessively as she locked and warded her door.

"Why, you're shaking, Miss Granger," he said silkily, "A bit afraid?"

"I…I don't know," Hermione said, looking into his pale face.

The Potions Master gave her a perfectly evil look that made Hermione's insides clench.

"We'll soon find out," the wizard replied, disapparating with her.

Once again they appeared in the doorless room. The black draped four-poster bed was there, but also a chair and a small nightstand. Severus released the witch and sat down in the chair. Hermione stood before him self-consciously as he rubbed his jaw thoughtfully. He sat there for a full five minutes looking at the witch, who was becoming more and more nervous. Why didn't he say anything?

The Potions Master sat forward in the chair.

"Let's start out with a bit of math, shall we Miss Granger?" the wizard said, his eyes leveled on the witch. "If my girth is three and a half inches in diameter, what is its circumference?"

Hermione's eyes widened incredulously.

"Professor…surely your…." she began.

"Answer the question, Miss Granger," he said sharply.

Hermione thought and thought hard. The wizarding world had never gone metric. Hm. That would be three point five times pi….

Hermione turned several colors.

"The answer?" the wizard pressed, smirking slightly.

"That would make it almost eleven inches in girth," the witch said, her voice cracking.

Severus stared at her a moment, enjoying her reaction. Then he said, "Don't worry, Miss Granger. My girth is not three and a half inches in diameter."

Hermione let out a visible sigh of relief.

"It is only three," he purred.

Hermione did a fast calculation. That still made him ten inches around at least. Her eyes rounded and flicked toward his loins for a moment, wondering how long it was.

"Last time I measured myself, as wizards are wont to do, I was ten inches fully erect, give or take a quarter inch or so," the Potions Master said. "As I said, I am no Ronald Weasley."

And how.

Hermione backed up and dropped on the edge of the bed, looking dazed and disconnected. Merciful Merlin, how did the man walk around with a tool like that without it getting in the way? Unless he was exaggerating. But Hermione had a feeling he wasn't. The Professor was perverse enough to give her details like that beforehand.

Severus gave her a couple of minutes to recover. Then he asked her, "Do you want to leave? I can understand if you want to run. Bigger witches than you have had second thoughts about engaging me. Discretion is the better part of valor, particularly in my case," the wizard said with a silken growl.

Hermione looked at the Potions Master. His lank black hair just reached his shoulders, and those amazing dark eyes seemed to gaze right through her, one aristocratic eyebrow raised, his hawkish aquiline nose slightly flared and his sensuous, cruel mouth smirking slightly with challenge. Her eyes washed over his body. He was tall, but she couldn't tell what lay under the robes, though he had a fair shoulder width. Then her eyes fell to his pale hands, the long slender fingers and rounded tips. His digits were slightly knotted at the knuckles, giving them a look of strength rather than delicacy. But the witch knew through observing him brew, that those hands were meticulous and sure. How would they feel on her skin? What the wizard had told her was daunting…but she had to know what it would be like to be taken by him.

Besides, if she did run, then he would continue to haunt her dreams.

"No," she said softly, "I don't want to go, Professor."

"I see. How much do you weigh, Miss Granger?" the wizard asked her.

"What?" Hermione asked him, stunned.

"I want to know how much you weigh. You're about five three. How much do you weigh?" he asked her again, frowning slightly.

"That is a very personal question, Professor," she replied, affronted.

Severus simply stared at Hermione until the witch realized how stupid she sounded. The wizard was about to get as personal with her as possible.

"I'm sorry. I weigh 9 stone 12 (138 lbs). I'm overweight," she said, embarrassed.

Severus' eyes washed over the witch. She was perfect as far as he was concerned…but obviously she thought she should be scrawny with her ribs showing. She had ample curves…her weight was properly distributed.

"You are fine, witch. Your attributes wouldn't be nearly as alluring if you weighed less than you do. And trust me, I have a very discerning eye when it comes to witches. I prefer those I deal with to be…fully fleshed. Skinny witches have nothing to hold on to. I imagine engaging them is very much like engaging a young boy. I wouldn't know however. I have never touched a skinny witch," the Potions Master said.

Hermione gave the wizard a small smile.

Severus didn't return it of course. Instead, he stood up.

"So much for the niceties. Come over here, Miss Granger," the wizard commanded. "I don't like to repeat myself."

Hermione stood up, her legs feeling like jelly, and walked up to the wizard who looked down at her, his eyes resting on her mouth.

"After seven years of listening to you spout off in my classroom, I finally have my chance to render you speechless and in a manner that will be quite satisfying. Have you ever performed fellatio on Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger?" the wizard asked her.

"No! Of course not," Hermione responded, "Only nasty witches do that."

The Potions Master smirked as he began to unbutton his robes.

"Since you have opted to stay with me, tonight you will be a nasty witch, Miss Granger. A very nasty witch," he said silkily. "And I intend to be a very nasty wizard in return. What you had with Mr. Weasley wasn't sex, witch, it was warm-ups. You aren't with a boy, you're with a man now. You will do what is expected of you."

Hermione looked as if she were about to protest.

"I assure you, Miss Granger…I am every bit as dark and dominating as in your fantasies. I will have what I want of you. Now take off that damn dress. Already I am losing patience with you," the wizard said, scowling as he pulled off his robes. Hermione began to pull off her dress, then hesitated as the wizard unfastened his belt, then his trousers, bending slightly to lower them around his thighs. He stood in his boxers looking at her expectantly. They were hugely tented.

"The dress witch, now!" he seethed.

Hermione quickly pulled off the dress, revealing her naked breasts and white knickers. She was still in her flats.

"The shoes. Leave the knickers on," the wizard said, eyeing her breasts but making no attempt to touch them.

Hermione stepped out of her shoes and looked up at the wizard, feeling very vulnerable and exposed. She also felt a bit as if she were in danger. She should have brought her wand.

"Now, come over here, stick your hand in my boxers and pull out my prize," the Potions Master ordered.

Hermione looked at the huge tent again, then up at Severus who now had the same domineering presence as he did in the classroom.

"Now Miss Granger," he said with deceptive softness. "Don't make me ask you again. You won't like it."

Hermione didn't want to find out what he meant, so she took two steps toward him and gingerly grasped the front of the elastic waistband of his boxers, the back of her fingers grazing his pale skin. The wizard's belly jumped at her contact and his breath quickened. She pulled it towards her, leaving a gap.

"Grab it," Severus hissed at her, wanting to feel that small hand try and curl around his girth. He watched her closely for her first reaction.

Hermione reached in and grasped the Potions Master's hot, hard length. It throbbed and she gasped as she caught hold of it. It was too big to close her hand around and her eyes widened. She pulled it out, her mouth dropping open."Oh my fucking gods," she breathed, her legs buckling. Severus quickly caught her.

"Don't you go down hanging on to me for support, witch," he breathed, a wicked grin on his face at Hermione's reaction. He straightened her, shaking her slightly, making a face because she still had a good grip on his organ and it was shaking with her. Hermione's hand was warm and firm around him.

"On second thought witch, going down is exactly what I want you to do. Get on your knees and get better acquainted," he said, pushing Hermione downward.

The witch went down easily and seemed to be in shock. Cross-eyed, she caught a whiff of the wizard's scent. It was actually very nice…a hint of sandalwood and maleness. Clean.

She studied his organ. She had never got this close a look at Ron's tool. He was too busy using it. But it was nothing, nothing like the Potions Master's massive attribute. With that trouser snake, he belonged in Slytherin.

Silently, Severus watched the witch examine him. She looked both curious and awed.

"Open your mouth," he said in a low voice.

"It's too big," Hermione whispered, still staring at his organ. Suddenly Severus fisted his hand into her hair painfully.

"Your mouth can stretch. Now open," he hissed, yanking on the witch's curling locks.

"Owww…mmph!" Hermione cried.

The wizard groaned with pleasure and pulled her head back a little bit so he could see. Gods, she looked delicious.

"How do you like your first taste, witch?" he asked her. Hermione looked up at him, unable to reply.

"Suck," the wizard ordered.

He slipped his other hand under Hermione's chin, holding her firmly in place, groaning as the witch did her best to apply the suction he asked for.

"Ah, yessss. Yessss. Good, witch. Mmmm," the Potions Master moaned, his silky voice sounding even sexier with pleasure. "You're a natural."

Severus threw his head back and slowly he began to thrust, still holding her head firmly.

"Purse your lips," he directed, withdrawing.

Hermione did and he returned to her with a groan.

"Suck," he breathed again.

Hermione was greatly turned on by the wizard's demanding possession of her mouth, the grip he had on her head, the urgency in his voice as he gently moved.

The wizard gasped over and over, his eyes closed, jerking the witch's head forward.

"Mr. Weasley didn't know what he was missing," he crooned.

Hermione listened to Severus' exclamations, finding his passionate comments exciting, if dirty and crude. He really was a nasty wizard in more than personality. His thrusting began to speed up and become less gentle.

"Get ready witch," the wizard hissed between clenched teeth.

Get ready? Oh shit!

Hermione's eyes widened and she tried to pull back but Severus had a deathgrip on her head and was pumping frantically, Hermione pushing against his legs now with both hands trying to get him to release her.

"Oh no you don't witch. Take this!" the wizard shouted.

The witch gagged, fluid running down her chin and dripping on to her breasts.

"Swallow, damn you!" Severus cursed mid-groan, shaking her head.

Hermione made a few half-hearted gulps. It was her first time after all and she hadn't intended on swallowing anything.

Finally Severus' grip on her head loosened, then he let her go all together, dropping back into the chair, deflating. He looked at the witch, still on her knees, wiping at his release with her sticky hands.

What a mess she was. A very hot and sexy mess.

The wizard leaned back, closed his eyes and let out a satisfied sigh.

It was a very good start.

Hermione looked down at herself, making a face. Gods, she was covered. She looked up at the Potions Master, who was leaning back in the wooden chair, his eyes closed and a distinct look of satisfaction on his face. His boxers were still around his thighs.

"Um…excuse me…can you do something about this? I don't have my wand and there's no bathroom here," the witch said, holding up her hands gingerly.

Severus' dark eyes opened and rested on her a moment, then he lazily flicked his hand toward her. She was scourgified instantly. Hermione stared at the wizard, who closed his eyes again.

"You can do wandless magic," she said in awe

"No foolish wand waving here, on either end," Severus purred smirking a bit.

"But you use a wand all the time," Hermione continued.

Severus opened his eyes and looked at the witch.

"I hide my abilities, Miss Granger. My use of wandless magic could cost me my life. The Dark Lord does not allow his deatheaters to bring wands into his presence, because he fears assassination. If he discovers any witch or wizard that can do wandless magic, they are dispatched," the wizard said, his eyes washing over Hermione as she remained on her knees. He liked the fact she hadn't risen yet.

"Dispatched?" Hermione repeated.

"Killed," the wizard said shortly. Then he scowled. "If not for Albus I would have assassinated the Dark Lord long ago. He made me take an oath not to attempt to kill Voldemort until Harry had a chance to try and fulfill the Prophecy. So I continue to suffer at the despot's hands until your friend Potter gets up to snuff."

Severus' brow furrowed as he looked at the witch. Potter's friend. That would cost her.

"Why didn't you kill him before then?" Hermione said, "When you first became a spy."

"Because my powers were not as strong then as they are now. Wandless magic becomes more powerful as the witch or wizard matures. I couldn't cast the Killing curse then as I can now. Voldemort, as powerful as he is, can still be killed by an Unforgivable. If I hadn't taken that damned oath, he'd be dead by now. Damn Albus and his stubborn belief in that wooly prophecy. I wouldn't put faith in anything Sybil Trelawney had to say," the wizard groused. "Potter is no match for Voldemort. He's going to get killed."

"Don't say that!" Hermione hissed. "Harry is the hope of the wizarding world. He's going to survive."

Hermione had to believe that…she couldn't imagine Harry dead. She loved him like a brother.

Severus' eyes darkened as the witch looked at him mutinously.

"Did you just tell me what I can and cannot say, witch?" he asked Hermione his face contorting with displeasure.

Hermione flushed.

"No…I just meant…" she began as Severus bent and began to remove his boots and socks.

"I know what you meant," he snapped, "Exactly what you meant, Miss Granger."

Hermione watched as the wizard tucked his socks into his boots, then stood up, his organ reaching halfway down his thigh. The wizard removed his shirt, and Hermione bit her lip to keep from gasping at his lean, muscular frame. He had strong shoulders, a well defined chest and rippled abdomen. The Potions Master's arms were tightly corded and he had little scars on his sides. But they did nothing to dampen the effect. In fact, they made Hermione more aware that this was a man who faced torture and death every day of his life. As nasty as he was, Severus Snape was a true hero, if a dark one.

The wizard bent and drew down his boxers and trousers, stepping out of them. He was completely naked now and looked down on the witch, who stared at him, her mouth slightly slack. Hermione's thighs were getting slicker by the moment as she looked on that delicious body. Gods, who would have thought that was what was hiding beneath his robes?

"I'm a bit more than you expected," Severus said to her silkily. "I can smell you. I suspect you just sprung a leak, Miss Granger."

Hermione didn't say anything. She just looked at the naked wizard, her eyes rather glassy. Damn, he was still soft.

Evidently the wizard intended to do something about that and sat back down in the wooden chair.

"Take off your knickers and come over here," he commanded.

Her belly aflutter, Hermione stood up, removed her knickers and walked over to Severus, whose eyes rested on her full breasts.

Straddle me and sit down," the Potions Master said, his eyes never leaving the witch's full globes as she did as he asked. Immediately the wizard wrapped his arms around her waist. He looked at her.

"You never imagined you'd that you would one day come crawling to me, craving my attentions, did you, Miss Granger?" the wizard said to her, his dark eyes a bit malicious, "Or end up drinking at my…fountain."

Hermione closed her eyes, her stomach flip flopping as the wizard continued to cruelly mock her, his pale arms holding her securely. Gods he was so cruel. So deliciously cruel.

"Now you're naked and gap-legged on my lap wondering when I'm going to take you with this big tool of mine, aren't you witch? I know you are. You are soaking my thighs with your juices. I smell like sex," he purred, sniffing long and hard.

"Open you eyes!" he suddenly hissed, tightening his grip on Hermione.

Hermione opened her eyes slowly and met his dark ones. They were almost nose to nose.

"That's right. You look at me when I talk to you witch. You can't hide from this reality by closing your eyes. I'm going to take you. Shag you, Miss Granger. Penetrate you over and over just like you fantasized about when Mr. Weasley was using his boy-toy on you. I'm no toy, Miss Granger, and I guarantee you will not be dreaming of Mr. Weasley when I'm drilling a new hole in you," he said with a growl.

Hermione suddenly shuddered in the wizard's arms. Gods, she wanted him. She fought to keep from squirming.

"Look at you, Miss Granger," Severus sneered at the witch, "I could talk you into an orgasm. Your walls are most likely clapping together with need right now. Are they? Do you want me to take you right now, Miss Granger?" the wizard asked beginning to caress her back and buttocks with his large, pale hands. The witch's skin was soft and hot.

Hermione let out a moan as the wizard's hands moved over her flesh. They were a man's hands, slightly roughened and inquisitive, squeezing her skin lightly as they moved. Suddenly the Potions Master gripped both her butt cheeks hard. She cried out.

Severus' felt himself throb as he sat there with both hands full of Hermione's soft flesh, the witch staring at him, her lower lip trembling slightly.

"You think I've got a hold on you now, witch…wait until I taste you," he said softly, sliding his hands back up her back slowly and wrapping one strong arm around Hermione's lower back, "I'm going to leave handprints on your body. Now lean back and let me have a taste of your more than adequate breasts."

Hermione obliged the wizard, leaning back over his strong arm as he grasped one of her breasts roughly, squeezing and fondling it, staring at the witch as he did so, drinking in her reaction. Hermione's head was flung back and she was gasping in pleasure as Severus felt her up. He wasn't gentle and she loved it.

The wizard began to lick her, his head rolling sensuously as he did so with long languid caresses with his tongue, circling, causing Hermione to hiss as he teased her. Then the wizard began to suck on her flesh, leaving little red suction marks that didn't fade all over her smooth skin, Hermione groaning, her arms hanging limply.

She didn't dare touch the wizard. She didn't know if he wanted her to. Oh, but his mouth felt exquisite, moving from one breast to the other hungrily, the wizard leaving his mark as he enjoyed her fullness, licking, sucking and biting lightly, Hermione's body undulating in his lap. He was swelling steadily and his legs were soaked. The scent of the witch's arousal filled the room and the wizard breathed it in. Suddenly he lifted his head.

"You wanton little witch," he breathed at Hermione, who was writhing over his arm. The wizard shifted her so she sat crossways in his lap and thrust his hand between her legs. Hermione moaned and widened her thighs.

"Nasty witch," Severus hissed as he brought his hand to his mouth and licked it clean before returning it, yanking lightly. Hermione squealed.

"Kiss me…taste yourself," he demanded.

Hermione hesitated, hot as she was…she didn't want to taste her own juices.

Severus pulled his wet hand from between her legs, caught hold of her chin and forced her to turn her head, claiming her mouth hungrily, thrusting his tongue deep inside her heat, sharing both his lust and her flavor.

Hermione tasted her own fluids…they were musky…almost sweet…clean. Not at all what she expected, and the wizard's kiss…gods, it was overpowering. Severus released her hair and continued kissing her snaking his hand back down to her core.

"Oh gods!" Hermione cried against his mouth as he penetrated her, the witch moaning and crying out his title. His hand was absolutely dripping.

Severus pulled back from the witch's mouth and watched her arch, panting and moaning, fucking his fingers back. Gods…what was he doing to her? This felt better than Ron shagging her.

"You like getting done by hand," he said, his face contorting, "Give me a reward…come witch. Come for me."

Severus sped up his thrusting, the witch bucking over his lap as he held her securely with his other arm.

"So this is what you look like when having sex, Miss Granger," he breathed as the witch licked her lips and slung her head back and forth as the wizard continued his three-fingered assault, "And this is just my fingers, witch…wait. Circumference counts as much as length. You're going to be quite full."

"Oh Pro…Profess…orrrrr!" the witch screamed, climaxing.

"You're a veritable wellspring, Miss Granger," the wizard said softly, withdrawing his soaked hand and bringing it to his mouth, consuming her sweetness as she writhed with pleasure in his lap, oblivious to anything except her own pleasure.

As he licked his hand clean, Severus' dark eyes rested on the witch, thinking she was the sexiest woman he had run across in a long, long time. And he was going to be the first real man to possess her. Ron was little more than a boy.

Ronald Weasley had lucked up. Hermione was hormonal and lonely when she consented to having sex with him. No one else seemed to have much interest in her. She wasn't adept at talking to boys. But she was used to talking to Ron, idiot that he was most of the time.

Ron wasn't a virgin, but he hadn't come into his own yet. His technique left much to be desired, and he still had some maturing to do, body-wise. Yet he was very enthusiastic, and felt very good…but Hermione always felt something was missing. There was…and the Professor had just given it to her.

An orgasm.

Hermione lay on the wizard's lap, spent and shuddering, her amber eyes looking up at him with wonder.

"I never felt anything like that before," she gasped at the wizard, who arched an eyebrow at her.

"Don't tell me Mr. Weasley never pulled such a reaction from you those times I didn't managed to throw water on you like copulating pups?" the wizard said silkily.

Hermione didn't care how he worded what she and Ron did together. He had just given her something…damn…something beautiful. He could say what he wanted as long as he continued to do it.

"Never," she gasped, "That felt incredible."

The wizard looked at her, his nostrils flaring. He reached down and grasped his organ, striking Hermione several times between her thighs with it, the witch crying out and jerking at the contact.

"This is what is going to feel incredible," he breathed, standing up with the witch and walking to the four-poster.

Severus threw her into the bed. Hermione bounced on the black bedding, her eyes wide with shock as she looked up at the wizard. He was enormously swollen.

"Now you're going to find out what it means to be taken, Miss Granger," he purred, slowly climbing into the bed, moving like a big cat stalking its prey. He straddled Hermione's body, sitting on her belly and looking down.

"So petite and curvaceous," he said, smoothing his hands over the witch's torso, then slapping her fullness, watching them jiggle as the witch gasped. Her breasts were covered with small hickeys purposely left by the wizard. He normally didn't mark witches, but Hermione was a special case.

From the first time Severus saw Hermione's flushed, panting face when he caught her and Ron together, he had wanted to take the little know-it-all himself, even before he saw her fantasy about him. The Potions Master had some real knowledge to impart to the witch now that he knew she was actively exploring her sexuality and was the age of consent.

It seemed Hermione wasn't the only one who had dreams.

Hermione looked up at her former Potions Master as he straddled her, playing with her breasts, the look on his pale face hungry as his dark eyes shifted to meet hers. He grasped her and squeezed, his eyes never leaving her face as she gasped.

"I've spent seven years educating you in the classroom, Miss Granger," he breathed down at her, "Seven years giving you my knowledge and watched you absorb it, devour it. You were my best pupil, insufferable as you were. I had lesson plans and syllabuses, books and notes I was restricted to…I couldn't teach you at the level you deserved to be taught. Given the freedom I would have given you much more knowledge in Potions. At times it frustrated me, because I finally had a student that was capable of greatness, but was unable to give you the depth and breadth of what I know…because of restrictions."

He caressed her again, Hermione moaning as she looked up at him. His eyes turned dark.

"Then, in your seventh year, I caught you with Mr. Weasley. Weasley. That…that…clown," the wizard said, his nostrils flaring, "You were far out of his league, but still you accepted him, knowing he was less than you deserved or wanted, Miss Granger. I couldn't believe it was him behind you, pumping into you. Your supposed 'friend.' I was more than disappointed. I was angry, angry you gave yourself to someone unworthy of you…led by your hormones like some bitch in heat. But an aroused body has no logic, does it, Miss Granger? If it did, you wouldn't be here with me."

The wizard leaned forward, resting his pale hands on either side of her head and slowly sliding his knees down the bed, lowering himself to her body, trapping his organ between them. He searched her face.

"I bet Mr. Weasley convinced you to shag him by telling you he always thought you were special, and that he wanted to be closer to you…I bet Miss Granger…he even told you he loved you," the Potions Master said with a sneer.

"Yes," Hermione said softly, "He did."

Severus made a disparaging sound and looked at her with disgust.

"You do know you weren't the only witch I caught Mr. Weasley with, don't you? The wizard was laying wand to several other witches whose combined brain power couldn't light a candle. Did you know that, Miss Granger?" he asked her silkily, suspecting she didn't.

Hermione's eyes began to glisten. She hadn't known.

"He took them to the same places he took you. You were nothing special to him. Just more trim. He was probably quite proud of himself too…pulling the robes over your eyes. I assume Mr. Potter didn't know he was shagging you. I assume Mr. Weasley told you the wizard wouldn't take it well," the wizard purred at her.

Hermione didn't answer. Ron had said it would be best to keep it between them, and not let Harry know.

"That was because Mr. Potter would have told you about his other 'escapades.' You were never more than a willing hole to Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger. He used you," the wizard whispered. "You gave him your virginity, and it didn't matter a bit. He never loved you."

Now tears began to fall from the witch's eyes. Severus flicked his tongue and caught them.

"Are you heartbroken? Angry? Do you have murder in your heart? Or will you just snivel and cry witch?" the Potions Master whispered as he looked into her pain-filled face.

"You're so cruel," she whispered, blinking up at him.

"Yes I am cruel. But I am honest. I want to take you and it has nothing to do with love, Miss Granger. I will be your first honest tryst. I tell you this because I want you to realize it. Mr. Weasley was nothing. Nothing but a hormonal seventh year collecting all the pussy he could out of Hogwarts before he graduated. Then he abandoned you and moved on. Didn't he?"

Hermione didn't answer again, but Ron had ended it, saying he had too much to do and couldn't maintain a relationship with her, but…it had been great. She hadn't seen him in months.

"Still, you were unfaithful in your own way, witch. Fucking him and fantasizing about me…if Mr. Weasley had loved you, it would have been a one-sided love. He was simply convenient. You may not have been shagging half of Hogwarts, but you might as well have been as little as you were invested in the wizard. He was nothing but a comfortable stud service for you. He might have well been one big penis for all you cared about him. You just wanted to have sex," the wizard hissed.

"No…no, I wanted more than that," the witch protested weakly.

"You just wanted to have sex," the Potions Master reiterated. "You wanted to be taken…just as you do now."

"No…" Hermione said, closing her eyes against the wizard.

The Potions Master's face contorted.

"Enough foreplay," he hissed, "It's time to take what you want to give to me so badly. Spread your legs, witch. Cock them wide. I want your body to say 'ah' for the Potions Master."

Severus pushed himself up on his knees between Hermione's legs as the witch spread them for him. He looked down at her core, stroking the monster he was going to impale her with.

"Wider!" he hissed at Hermione. She did her best to accommodate him, feeling wide open and vulnerable to the wizard, whose black eyes glinted down focused intensely on her core.

"Such a pretty, petite little entrance," he breathed, falling forward on one hand and grasping his organ with the other, first positioning himself against Hermione's core, then plunging inside the witch unceremoniously.

"Oh shit! Shit!" Hermione gasped as his girth parted her. He was hard as iron.

"Language, Miss Granger," the wizard said lasciviously as he placed his hand on the other side of her head.

Now positioned above her, the Potions Master slammed into her hard, his loins slapping loudly between her thighs, making the witch cry out from his size and power.

Hermione's mouth fell open and stayed open.

"That's what you wanted, isn't it?" he groaned down at her as she bathed him in heat and softness, "Such a snug fit. Mmmm. No need to pretend it's me now, Miss Granger. It is me. All me."

He pulled back, hesitated, then drove into her hard again, Hermione shrieking, her eyes rolling up. Gods, he ached, but felt incredible just as he said he would. He stared down at the witch.

"No books…no syllabus…no…notes!" the wizard hissed, penetrating the witch at each utterance. "Tonight's lesson is hands on, Miss Granger."

Severus began to take the witch hard and fast, driving deep into her core, hissing and grunting loudly with pleasure as he tore into his former student.

Hermione was lost beneath his pummeling, someplace between heaven and hell as the wizard took her brutally, squelching as he plunged into her over and over again.

"Mmmm. Juicy, juicy," Severus said to her, his eyes half-lidded with pleasure as he watched his glistening tool punish the witch.

Suddenly he slammed into Hermione and started whirling his pelvis in large circles, the witch groaning and crying out as he started alternating between strong strokes and wide whirls, scouring every inch of the witch, his pale body flexing over her, his dark eyes hungry and full of lust.

"Look at you…loving it. You're loving this, aren't you Miss Granger? Hmmm. Yes you are. Yes…you…are! Here…more for you…more witch," he groaned down at her, adding even more power and starting to drive her up the bed.

"Oh my gods!" Hermione screamed.

"Gods. Demons. Angels. I don't give a damn what deities you call on…just keep your legs cocked witch," the wizard seethed, straining into Hermione for all he was worth.

Suddenly Hermione stiffened, shrieked at the top of her lungs and came, shuddering as if in a seizure.

"And the floodgates open," Severus declared, grunting as her heat washed over him, "Ah, yes…nice and tight. Excellent, Miss Granger…if I were to mark you for this, you'd have an Outstanding."

Hermione didn't hear him. She was lost in ecstasy. Ron had never ever pulled anything from her like this. It felt like everything inside her, organs, bones, everything just gushed out of her, and still the wizard took her. He was like a muggle machine, jackhammering the witch's body unmercifully.

Hermione's body bounced helplessly under his stroke, the wizard biting his lower lip in pleasure as he buried himself in the petite witch. His loins were soaking wet with Hermione's release and the scent of sex heavy in the air.

Suddenly he stopped, pulling out of the witch, who lay before him whimpering, her eyes half-closed and seeming sightless. Hermione felt boneless…as if there were no strength left in her body. Severus sneered down at her.

"Don't you go limp yet, witch. Turn over," he hissed, grabbing the witch roughly and positioning her on her hands and knees, then forcing her head down to the mattress. He held her there as he positioned himself behind her.

"Head down, ass up!" he said, slamming into her from behind with a vengeance.

"Oh shit!" Hermione screamed.

"Oh, that hurt…didn't it? I wish I could tell you I'm sorry…but I'm not," he breathed, drawing back and returning, the witch's back buckling as she cried out.

He started possessinging her in earnest, setting a fast, hard, deep rhythm, spearing Hermione over and over, the friction causing a deep burn inside the witch. Hermione felt as if she were going to burst into flames as she orgasmed again, screaming "Professor!!"

"Yesssss," Severus hissed, grasping her by the waist and drawing her clenching body over him hungrily. Hermione was delicious. Every bit as good as he thought she would be. And she liked it rough. Good thing she did because that was the only way he knew.

Hermione hadn't known she liked it rough, but she wanted the wizard to dominate her. Nothing was left to her…she didn't have to be in charge or on top. All she had to do was let him take her until it felt like her head would pop off. All she had to do was let Severus Snape take the reins and go for the ride. She had never felt more desired, even though she knew the wizard didn't care for her…but he wanted her. There was no way he could take her like this if he didn't have a deep lust for her. Lust wasn't love…but shit. Who cared when ten inches of one of the most delicious dark wizards in the wizarding world was laying wand to you?

The wizard fell to the side with the witch, grasping her by both breasts and driving upward, grunting with every hard thrust as he worked toward his own release.

"Clench down on me…tighten up!" he hissed at her.

Hermione tensed up and he groaned.

"You still take instructions well, witch," Severus breathed, speeding up as he felt the inevitable tightening, his hold on her becoming painful as his entire body tensed for release. Hermione cried out from the pain, but he hung on, oblivious to her cries as he pummeled her with all the strength that remained in him, feeling the witch gush over him just before he blew.

"Gaaaaaaaaah!" he shouted, slamming into Hermione and letting go, his eyes rolling up in his head, the tendons in his neck visible as he came, grunting with pleasure at each hot jet shooting into the witch's quaking body.

"Yes. Yes. Yes," he breathed over and over until his supply was depleted.

He lay there, still hanging on to the witch, breathing heavily as she shuddered against him. He moved his head so it rested against hers.

"That was quite delicious, Miss Granger. I imagine I've worn you out," he breathed against her ear.

Sated and aching, Hermione shifted slightly. She burned between her legs, but it was an awesomely satisfying burn. She had been possessed and possessed completely.

"Yes. I hurt," she replied, her voice weak with tiredness.

"Then I've made a good showing," the wizard said, pulling her hair back from her neck and kissing it. This gentle act surprised Hermione.

"Do you want to leave, or do you want to sleep?" the wizard asked her gruffly. He wanted to see if she were the kind of witch to shag and run, ashamed of how she came to him and how he received her.

"I want to sleep, but I don't think I can," she said softly. Severus could hear the exhaustion in her voice. He pulled out of her wetly then rolled her to her stomach, pushed her legs apart and examined the damage, his long fingers gentle as he did so. Yes, she was swollen. He had ridden her hard.

Hermione lay there, her eyes closed, feeling his fingers between her thighs. She was too exhausted and battered to move. She felt the wizard leave the bed and heard him walk across the room. Then the mattress sunk as he sat on the end of the bed.

"Miss Granger, drink this," he said, pulling her up and resting her against him. Dazed, Hermione simply opened her mouth and drank down whatever he was giving her. Normally she would check it…but if he wanted to kill her, he could have fucked her to death. Immediately the pain she felt subsided. Severus laid her back down and climbed over her, stretching out alongside her, his black eyes looking at her consideringly.

"Thank you," she breathed tiredly.

"No need to thank me, Miss Granger. That pain potion costs fifteen galleons a vial. I intend to recoup my costs from you before you leave," he said evenly, smoothing his hand over her buttocks meaningfully.

"You probably brewed it yourself," the witch murmured sleepily, on her way out.

"That being true, it still has a cost and I expect to be compensated," he snarked.

But Hermione didn't hear him. She was sound asleep.

The wizard's dark eyes washed over her body. He had indeed left hand-shaped bruises on her waist. Well he had some healing potion. He'd fix that…and the marks he left on her breasts before she left.

She was in pretty bad shape when he finished with her, but damn…he had waited so long to have the brilliant little witch. Plus he was angry at her for being such a fool for Ronald Weasley. She was too bright to have been fooled like that. But then again, she was young and inexperienced.

Still she had been very, very good. And was clean and not promiscuous.

He knew he had given Hermione something she never had before, and most likely she wouldn't be able to find a lover like him easily. Now that she knew what he was like, Severus wondered if she would seek him out again.

If she did, he would oblige her every time as long as she didn't sleep with anyone else. He'd let her know that before she left. Then it was up to her.

The wizard's eyes fluttered. He decided he'd better get some rest if he were going to engage the witch. His eyes fell on the far wall. There was a nice clear area there.

Next time he took her, he'd be more "upright."

THE END

* * *

A/N: This one-shot story has had the "explicit" content removed to be eligible to be posted here. To read the uncut version, please visit theburningpen . com 


End file.
